MLP: The Gathering
by Robotrip3000
Summary: Derpy and Carrot Top stop their Planewalking 6 months ago on the championship. But their worst enemies are back and ready to take over Equestria. Will Derpy and Carrot Top be able to stop them from destroying Equestria, or will they have to Planewalk their way out?


**Hello reader! First time I've ever heard the game...Magic: The Gathering. I'm just gonna make some stuff up, if it's okay. Just leave me a comment if your not okay with it, and I'll try to study it a little more. I hope your not mad at the story, and I hope you will forgive me, but this is my first time ever hearing about the game. Give me a PM if you want me to change something and I'll try...if I could. Have fun!**

_**000**_

_**"I'm pretty sure once I'm done with you, YOU JUST WON'T KNOW WHAT WENT WRONG!" - Derpy/Ditzy.**_

* * *

_Derpy...we all know her as the bumble idiot or the best mailmare, or the are who traveled with The Doctor and saved the world thousands of times, but...have we seen her other side? The side that we may never seen, heard, or feel the same way again? Think about it, besides being the backround character, have you seen anything she done outside of Equestria? No? Well then, let's travel to Tragun, for Derpy to travel the world. She's in the league championship for the battle of her life. Lot's of planewalkers ready for the fight. Get ready, Reader, things are about to go down._

* * *

"Hello Planewalkers! I'm Keeper and we'll having a smashing showdown!" said the Host of the tournament, "Last time, Derpy and her teamate Carrot Top won the battle of Shadow and Keysha using a Bladetusk Boar and Centaur Courser. Here are the Protectors of Equestria now!" Derpy and Carrot Top both arrived from their entrance and waved at thousands of crowds. "Wow...I see why I don't see you often, Derpy." Carrot Top said. "Yeah...thats why I'm always late on delivery's. But, this is _the_ championship. And I'm glad I chose you." Derpy said, hugging Carrot Top. "First time here, and were already winning." Carrot Top said.

"Next, we have the Killer Hunters." said the Host, "Last time, Grunt and Lola defeated the Cyclones with Bloodhunter Bat and Door to Nothingness. Dangerous battle, it was. This, everybody, is the last battle of the Tournament. Which ever team wins, will get one free wish and a rare card. Now, lets see who will win!" Derpy and Carrot Top got into the battle. The areana had a square with a white outline, big enough for 15 monsters to fit. They got into their stations, and it locked their back legs onto the station, so they won't be able to dodge the attack. So did the Killer Hunters.

Grunt was wearing a black cape with holes, and a assasin suit with a scarf covering only up to his nostrils. Lola, however, was wearing really short brown shorts, a green sweater, her light brown gloves, and her cowboy hat. Both Human. But...Grunt looks more like a dude than Lola. Maybe Lola is a woman and Grunt's a dude. Derpy squinted at Lola. She had seen her, or at least the hat from somewhere. Carrot Top wasn't paying attention to her oppenents, but the Areana. The entire place held at least 1,000,000 Planewalkers and the place was kind of old. The wall supported the people, but it might not support one Golem. The Areana was really light brown and she heard at least a few creatures call out, "Let's go Derpy, Let's go! Let's go Carrot, let's go!"

Ah yes, the sweet sound of cheering. "Let's bring out the action!" cried the Host in joy. The Ref came in with a coin. "Heads, or Tails?" The Referee asked. Derpy yelled out heads and was loud enough (from the roaring crowd) to get Carrot Top's attention. The Ref threw the spinning coin in the air and caught it.

Heads.

The Ref pointed at the ponies. Derpy smiled while Carrot Top screamed out, "YES!" The Killer Hunters neither cried nor groan, they watched. Derpy threw down her fire base, while Carrot threw her Grass base. Grunt threw down his Death base, and Lola threw down her Sun base, but was able to pull out Aven Squire, the white bird soldier. It rosed from the card and squaked in anger as it brought out it's spear. "Oh Celestia! What is _that?!_" asked Carrot Top in fear. "The Aven Squire! Look out!" Derpy tried to warn, but Carrot Top was already hit, losing one health. Lila laughed at her failure. "So easy playing with horses..." Lola taunted.

Carrot top cracked as she threw down her base as well as Derpy's. That's when they both brought out a monster. Derpy brought out the Dragon Hatchling and Carrot brought out the Elvish Archdruid. The baby dragon came out of the card and roared as loud as it could, but the old granny held out her staff and spoke in Mana. Carrot ordered Elvish to attack Lola. She tried to get her bird to stop the attack, but sadly, her bird was a flying type.

_"Yof Ogy Uje Wode Ike Lin Luj DIE!" _Elvish yelled, (Hint: Read only the caps) then using her staff on Lola. The huge leaf storm came in and pounded Lola badly. Because of that, she lose 2 points. "Oh, and she lose 2 points! This is going to get rough people!" The host said. They both put down their base, and finally, Grunt was able to put a creature down. Derpy didn't like this one bit. It was a Duskmantle Prowler. Both Lola and Grunt pointed at Derpy, and the Prowler was happy. Derpy only had her baby dragon, but luckily Carrot was willing to give her monster up.

The Bird warrior was blocked by the dragon, and it was killed. So was Elvish. They both was thrown into the Grave. "What now, Mule?" Lola asked, her right hand on her hips and teasing the mess out of Carrot. "Looks like both of the Protector's of Equestria's creature's just died!" yelled the Host. The were both given a new card, and they smiled. They both put their bases down and they threw out their creature's. Carrot threw out a Primal Huntbeast, and Derpy threw out a Canyon Minotaur.

The cards glowed and a huge Primal appeared, very ticked off. The Minotaur, however, was very pleased being released. But...that's not all. Carrot threw another card out, but it was a Plummet, a creature that would destroy the flying target. The Plummet tackled and killed the Aven Squire as it made a suicide. Carrot also threw out a Primordial Hydra, giving it a +1/+1 with an extra +1/+1 because the battle hasn't even begun.

Derpy, on the other hand, was given Chandra's Fury. She threw it down, killing everything in it's path, but not her teammates. Grunt and Lola were not worried at all. They somehow were able to remain calm. "Looks like it's gonna be one tough a battle. Do the Killer Hunters stand a chance?" The Host asked. Carrot and Derpy released its hounds and they all just beaten them to the pulp. Derpy looked at the screen to see their health.

_Carrot Top - 19/20_

_Derpy - 20/20_

_Lola - 13/20_

_Grunt - 15/20_

So Close! "Oh man! The Killer Hunter's life decreased greatly! This might be it!" the Host said. Grunt had to recover from the attack and Lola was very dizzy. "Mule brats!" Lola yelled. Grunt sighed and brought out Bloodthrone Vampire. Lola brought out a Pillarfield Ox. That's when they ordered their creatures at separate opponents. Sadly, both of charcoal of their creatures were sent to the grave. "What now, stupid Mule?" Lola asked.

Derpy was angry out of her mine as she drew In another card. She read her pick-up card.

_Worldfire_

This card could end the game completely. "Carrot, what do you have?" Derpy whispered to her. "All these are weak except Door to Nothingness. Is that okay?" Carrot asked. "I have world fire, we could win the game!" Derpy said. "And it will still be our turn! Good job Derpy!" Carrot said. Derpy blushed, but she pulled out the Worldfire card. The angry man came out of the car and yelled in anger.

_"Sacrafice!" _the angry man shouted. He blew fire in the air and it made the ring of fire. It scared everybody in their seats and made them really hot like staying in your house with no condition in the summer. When the fire cleared up, they was all burnt and weak. Heck, even the opponents can barely speak nor move. Carrot Top brought out the Door of Nothingness and it sucked everything in sight. Apparently, it got Lola, and Carrot was very happy about this.

Derpy brought out her Searing Spear and tiredly threw it. It was a clean shot and it speared Grunt near the heart, but making him pass out.

"...Protectors of Equestria WIN!" The Host yelled in joy. Everybody cheered happily and the Host came into view. "Alright, here is your free rare card." said the Host. He gave Derpy Wall of Fire and Carrot Top Elixir of Immortality. "Now, what is your wish?" the Host asked. "We've have been stuck in this place for years now. We wish we could go home." Derpy said.

"_You've _been stuck here for years. I just got here yesterday." Carrot Top said. "Can we just go home?" Derpy asked. "Alright. Bye you silly ponies." The host said. "Bye." they both said.

Let's just see what happens 6 months later...


End file.
